1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a driving circuit of a pixel of a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a driving circuit of a pixel of a liquid crystal display panel capable of preventing a magnetic hysteresis effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a driving circuit 100 of a pixel of a liquid crystal display panel of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the driving circuit 100 of the pixel of the liquid crystal display panel of the prior art comprises a driving capacitor Cd, a reference voltage source Vcom, a first voltage stabilizing capacitor C1, a second voltage stabilizing capacitor C2, a first data line D1, a second data line D2, a scan circuit SC, and a scan line SL. The driving capacitor Cd drives liquid crystals of the pixel according to a voltage difference between two ends of the driving capacitor Cd. The reference voltage source Vcom is for providing a reference voltage. The first voltage stabilizing capacitor C1 is electrically connected to a first end of the driving capacitor Cd and the reference voltage source Vcom. The second voltage stabilizing capacitor C2 is electrically connected to a second end of the driving capacitor Cd and the reference voltage source Vcom. The first data line D1 is for providing a first driving voltage. The second data line D2 is for providing a second driving voltage. The scan circuit SC comprises a first transistor T1 and a second transistor T2. A first end of the first transistor T1 is electrically connected to the first data line D1, and a second end of the first transistor T1 is electrically connected to the first end of the driving capacitor Cd. A first end of the second transistor T2 is electrically connected to the second data line D2, and a second end of the second transistor T2 is electrically connected to the second end of the driving capacitor Cd. The scan line SL is electrically connected to a gate of the first transistor T1 and a gate of the second transistor T2 for controlling on and off states of the first transistor T1 and the second transistor T2.
According to the above arrangement, the liquid crystal display panel sequentially turns on the scan circuit SC (that is, turns on the first transistor T1 and the second transistor T2) of the driving circuit 100 of each pixel via the scan line SL of the driving circuit 100 of each pixel, for electrically connecting the first data line D1 and the second data line D2 to the first end of the driving capacitor Cd and the second end of the driving capacitor Cd respectively in order to generate a voltage difference between the first end and the second end of the driving capacitor Cd, that is, a voltage difference between the first driving voltage and the second driving voltage. The voltage difference drives the liquid crystals of the pixel to tilt at a certain angle for displaying images.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a magnetic hysteresis effect of the pixel of the liquid crystal display panel of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a curve from low voltage difference to high voltage difference is different from a curve back from high voltage difference to low voltage difference, representing the so-called magnetic hysteresis effect. The liquid crystals have different tilt angles for the same voltage difference (or the pixel displays different brightnesses for the same gray level signal) due to the magnetic hysteresis effect, which further causes images displayed by the liquid crystal display panel to be unstable.
In order to prevent the magnetic hysteresis effect, the liquid crystal display panel of the prior art inserts a black frame between each two frames to reset the voltage difference between the two ends of the driving capacitor Cd to zero before applying the voltage difference from low to high. However, the above method requires increasing display frequency of the liquid crystal display panel to two times the original display frequency, which occupies a large amount of computing power of a processor, and further increases complexity and difficulty in design.